


Genocide Skeletons

by Spectascopes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genocide Papyrus, Genocide Sans, Lots of Crying, and hugging, skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Genocide Route Sans meets Genocide!Papyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genocide Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a picture and sort of got roped into writing a short one-shot about it  
> original art: http://theperfecta.deviantart.com/art/Genocide-Skeletons-582445822

[ ](http://theperfecta.deviantart.com/art/Genocide-Skeletons-582445822)

Sans looked up into his brother's eyes. There were too many goddamn emotions going through him to be able to identify any of them, so all he did was stare. Papyrus was wearing his jacket- except it was covered in dust. His dust. Sans's dust.

He felt tears well in his eyes and his hand reflexively went to the red scarf wrapped around his neck. Still dusty itself, a reminder that he hadn't been able to protect his baby brother. But the person that stood before him wasn't the same Papyrus that had died. He was wearing Sans's jacket. That meant he'd watched his brother die. That meant he needed a reminder of what he was fighting for. That meant that Sans had failed to protect his brother in a new and twisted way.

He couldn't protect Papyrus from death. He couldn't protect him from the truth. He knew he was crying and his hand tightened around the dirty red fabric.

“Sans...” Papyrus whispered. “You...”

Sans had nothing to say. What could he say? He was the one who was supposed to suffer- he was the one that was supposed to watch his friends die, not Papyrus.

“You're not dead...” the taller skeleton breathed. Sans sniffed, a pitiful whine coming out before he could stop it.

“You aren't dead!” Papyrus all but shouted. He moved forward as fast as lightning and wrapped Sans in a hug tight enough to squeeze the breath from his non-existent lungs and the sobs from his throat.

“Brother- brother- you're okay... oh, Sans, I thought... I thought I'd never see you again...” Papyrus cried as both brother's fell to their knees. Sans wrapped his arms around his own dirty jacket, far too aware of what was happening. How cruel everything was.

“Papyrus...” Sans whimpered. “I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Pap, I... I...”

“Sans... brother, I watched you die- oh Sans it was so awful, I tried to stop the human but I couldn't,” Papyrus sobbed, gripping his brother's back for dear life. “Sans, oh Sans... you can't ever leave me again Sans, please, brother... Sans...”

Sans felt each sob wrack his brother's body, but all he could do was hold on and bury his head in the familiar scarf and nestle his body as close as he could to Papyrus's. How was this real? Were they really both dead? Sans felt the way Papyrus's tears felt on his skull and knew that this wasn't a dream.

“I-I'm so sorry, Sans, for calling you lazy so much, and not appreciating you, and- and- and for everything!” Papyrus wailed. Sans jerked away from him, but Papyrus was in hysterics.

“You're the best brother in the whole world and I never got to tell you that, all I could think about was all the things I didn't get to tell you and how you'd never be there to taste my awful, awful cooking, and how you'd never wake me up in the middle of the night and how I-I-I wouldn't- ever- get to see you- see you smile when you told a joke and I'm so sorry Sans, I'm sorry, please, Sans, I-”

Sans flung himself on his brother to shut him up, because he couldn't take it. Papyrus was quick to clutch at his brother's back and bawl into his shoulder.

“No no no no, Papyrus, you didn't do anything wrong, I-I love you so much, shh Paps it's okay you're okay I'm right here, bro, I'm not going anywhere, I'll tell you all the jokes you want, whenever you want, I love your cooking... I'm sorry Papyrus,” Sans barely choked out the last words before he sucked in a shaking breath. “You're the best bro ever, and my best friend, I'm so sorry... I'm right here, Paps, I'm here.”

“I don't ever want to lose you again- I _can't_ lose you again, I just-” Papyrus sobbed, all wet with tears and snot. “I had to watch you die, brother... I... I had to watch you die...”

“I know, I know, but I'm right here... I'm right here Pap...”

Papyrus was a shivering, shaking, sobbing mess. He didn't hold anything back- anybody within a mile could've heard him carrying on. Sans didn't care one bit. Sans didn't try to compose himself, he was sobbing and crying just like his brother. He felt Papyrus's big hands cover his back and rub like Sans would disappear any second. Sans held the back of his brother's skull and pressed him so close that it felt like their souls were touching. It could never be close enough- not after losing him.

“Please don't leave again,” Papyrus whimpered. His voice broke. “Please never ever leave again, brother.”

Sans's breath caught tight in his throat and he moved so that his forehead was pressed to his little brother's. Papyrus held him tight.

“I won't. I'll always be here. But you gotta promise you won't leave either. You know I- I can't do it without you, Pap.”

“I'm never leaving, I'll hug you until we die,” Papyrus said. Sans laughed, but it turned into sobs before long.

“God, we're a mess,” Sans said. He and Papyrus were hugging so tightly that their ribs were partially twined together, but the warmth was worth the discomfort. Being close to each other was worth it. For the first time in so long, Sans could finally get the image of his dying brother out of his head. Papyrus was alive. He was right here. That was all he needed.

“I love you so much, Sans,” Papyrus cried. He'd quieted some, but his own words made him cry again. “I love you and I've been an awful brother, I'll do anything to make it up to you, I swear-”

“Shut up, Pap, you've never been a bad brother, you're Great, remember? The Great Papyrus?”

Papyrus let out a horrible sob. “I was only Great because of you! You're the one who let me be Great!”

Sans's heart tightened painfully. “You've always been the best, its got nothing to do with me, bro, you're strong and brave and-”

“Stop it! I know what you've done- I know that- that every time you've had to see me die- I know you always go after the human, and I know that you're just as strong and brave as I am and then some! That's where I got it from!”

Sans sobbed, somewhere between happy and absolutely broken. He didn't have a single word to say. Papyrus was still bawling.

“I love you Sans, I love you so much, I'm so sorry I didn't say it enough- I'm sorry I didn't let you know it every single day like you deserved.”

Sans could only shudder and cry into his brother. Nothing made sense, they were both dead, but all Sans cared about was holding his bro as tight as he could and doing his best to not break down completely.

“I love you, Sans,” Papyrus whimpered.

“I love you too, Pap.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another lovely picture that IniStrife on deviantART did inspired by the original picture --> http://inistrife.deviantart.com/art/Sans-Papyrus-587723764
> 
> Yet ANOTHER lovely drawing done by FuzzyPickles42 on dA!  
> http://fuzzypickles42.deviantart.com/art/Genocide-Route-Sans-meets-Genocide-Papyrus-590937396
> 
> *edit* EVEN MORE lovely art by FuzzyPickles!! http://fuzzypickles42.deviantart.com/art/What-else-is-there-to-say-605151121


End file.
